


Tumbling Dragons

by StormDragon



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Askbox fics, Drabble, F/M, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-15
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-12 05:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormDragon/pseuds/StormDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of short stories/one-shots, I have written on tumblr or where ever. Most are stand alone or can be read as stand alone.  Summary of each drabble is at the start.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Maid Fever - Fenris/Anders, Carver/Anders, Sebastian/Anders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So a couple of artist started drawing [Anders in a maid uniform](http://fyeahanders.tumblr.com/tagged/maid) and the rest is history. Written for a friend.
> 
> Featured pairings: Fenris/Anders, Anders/Carver, Sebastian/Anders

“Get me and my friend more wine, maid.” 

Anders grumbled, he retrieved the wine bottle from the center of the table. Yes, because Fenris couldn’t be ass’ed to do it himself. Bastard didn’t even bother hiding that smug grin of his when Anders poured the wine for him and Sebastian. 

“Go back to cleaning the fireplace.” 

Anders huffed but complied, he could practically see the elf's grin widen, as Anders tried and failed to bend down without giving them an eye full of his smalls. “That is quite the view.” Sebastian commented and Fenris agreed. Whatever view they were talking about he didn’t want to know.

-

“Go get the door, maid.” Anders mimicked Fenris mockingly under his breath, he opened the door and gave a curt bow as he moved aside to let whoever it was in, “Anders?” Anders looked up and groaned. Of course it would be Carver, why wouldn’t it be Carver. Now the last of the three people who enjoyed ridiculing him the most were all under one roof to delight in his humiliation. Maker take him now. 

“Hah, Fenris told me he had something I would want to see.” 

“Yes, laugh it up. I am never playing wicked grace with that cheater ever again.” He muttered. No sooner than he turned his back on the man, he heard a loud smack along with a sharp pain on his backside. He turned instantly, and stared at Carver, shocked that he would even think to slap his rear, and Carver had the audacity to smile at him. 

“A pity, I’d say the elf picked that especially for you. I have to say he has good taste, it fit you quite well.” The man chuckled, leaving Anders by the doorway nursing his bottom. Perverts the lot of them.


	2. Chasind Robes - F!Hawke/Anders & other implied pairings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically written for [this little drawing](http://eviltwinofme.tumblr.com/post/8059888721/).  
> It was a bandwagon thing sort of prompt, "What would happen if Hawke found a drawing of Anders in Chasind robes."
> 
> This is probably the first fic I wrote for Dragon Age. Also written to be silly and I edited it a bit.
> 
> Featured Pairings: Custom F!Hawke/Anders, Fenris/Anders (implied), Merrill/Anders (implied), Sebastian/Anders (implied)

“Alright! I have a complaint for you and your spirit! How could you do this to me?” Lexine Hawke’s accusing tone all but drowned out the friendly chatter in Varric’s palatial suite.

“Indeed. How could he.” Isabela encouraged as she too appeared in the doorway beside Hawke.

“What are you going on about?” Anders asked as he turned to see what exactly he did to earn their leader’s ire.

In Hawke’s hand was a rather… interesting drawing of himself in his old robes. Robes he stopped wearing when he joined the underground. It was impossible to work in incognito, if people stared at you and occasionally tried to feel you up.

“Blondie. Is that you?” Varric’s voice held a hint of uncertainty.

Anders felt blood rush to his cheeks at the knowledge that everyone in their group was probably looking at it, “Where did you get that?”

“Does it matter? I thought you care about me. I thought you were righteous and just. And yet… Here is evidence that you have been committing one of the most unjust of all acts! Depriving the people! Mostly me! Of this wondrously fierce and sexually appealing sight! Why Anders!?” Hawke demanded, she thrusted the drawing at his face for dramatic effect as Isabela cheered her on.

“It’s just me in my old robes beside it was highly impractical.” He reasoned. This was ridiculous Hawke was acting like he betrayed her.

“Does that mean you still have it?” She questioned him with a determined look in her eye.

He knew her long enough to know, she wouldn’t mind going all the way to Amaranthine to demand the Warden Commander give her another one.

A defeated sigh escaped him as he nodded, “It’s probably in my trunk back in the clinic.”

In a blink, Hawke and Isabela were gone. At that moment Anders regretted his decision to keep the damn robes. But he couldn’t toss out a gift from the Warden Commander, especially one with powerful enchantments.

The awkward silence was eventually broken by Merrill, “I hope you wear those robes again. It looked very flattering on you. And the garter was a nice touch.”

Anders feeling a tad bit self-conscious, lower his gaze to the table, unlike his companion it wouldn't judge him or ridicule him.

A cough emanate from Sebastian, “I should go… back to the Chantry. Eth-Ethina might need me for something.” The priest stammered then he vacated the room almost as quickly as the two rogues before him.

“I’ll admit it. When you said you were like Isabela, I didn’t believe you. But now. I am glad you’ve changed, I don’t think Kirkwall could have handled two prudish individuals.” Aveline said, taking another sip of her ale.

“By Kirkwall, you mean yourself. Right, Aveline.” Varric smirked as he wrote on his leather journal. “So Broody are you still game to play cards? I am sure Isabela and Hawke won’t take too long in their treasure hunt.”

The elf in question had been oddly quiet. Anders had thought the warrior would spit out something about demons and their wily and corrupting ways.

“Of course.” Fenris’s voice was interestingly hoarse.

He turned his attention to the elf. But Fenris had turned his head away, refusing to look at him. Merrill on the other hand had a rather large smile. Varric was writing another story, Anders had no doubt it involved him in some way, possibly wearing his old robes. At least Aveline didn’t seem the slightest bit bothered by the whole thing.

Anders groaned as he buried his head in his arms. They would never look at him the same way again.


	3. Askbox fic: A Good Morning - Orsino/Anders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: First Enchanter Orsino and Anders; breakfast in bed  
> Written for tamahariel

A lilting voice woke him from his slumber, "Good Morning First Enchanter." 

Orsino grumbled, cursing the sun as he pushed himself up. He sighed heavily as he stretched his arms, eyes blinking open. And the sight that greeted him caused him to pause. Right before him at the foot of his bed stood, a very naked apprentice with a tray of food in his hand. 

"What are you doing?" He asked and glanced at his door, trying to gauge if it was locked or not. 

"Why giving you breakfast in bed." Anders purred as he placed the tray aside and crawled up the bed to hand feed the enchanter, "So how would you like your tea?"


End file.
